Talk:Year End Gold Rush/@comment-30820732-20170105150652/@comment-212.67.156.142-20170107010910
Charlotte (or any non-black magic fencer) dealing with bosses? Squishy AF, I'd say Horace that has 30% more health may be lacking soon. How anything sub2k heath can be called good anti-boss unit? All Princesses have more health than that, and they are 'anti-boss rogues' - they deal tons of damage but sometimes are too squishy for the task. Charlotte is IMO worse damage dealer and has worse health pool. All Valkyries have 2400+ health at AW max - even Kerry and Emilia. Charlotte is squishy AF. My Jerome has better defensive stats, and I'd never call him good unit for 'tanking normal bosses'. At this points all melee units could be named as 'good for tanking normal bosses'. Dealing with flying? If it is more than 3 weakest gargoyles then I dont think so. She doesn't even have prio-ranged and pretty underwhelming range. Dealing with zergs? Again here she is just as good as any-duelist-in-the-game, and nothing above that. She will leak slow streams of black goblins, and having 22UP (assuming you get her only from this 'revival'), hell, even 17UP make her one of the worst anti-zerg units in the game as she costs a lot, has block of only one and deals medicore damage for the duelist. You will start thinking of benching her once you have the actual units good for a job - Soldiers, Princesses, Valkyries/Bandits. As much as I love my magic fencers I cant say that they are 'great'. Sure, they are pretty well rounded, but they are not a specialisic unit (you will never take her on the map that you have scouted and failed or watched YT of). There is close to no situations where one would say 'and here I'd place magic fencer to win this map', and sure, she can hit air units one or two times, but it is never enough for you to base your strategy around. MFs are one of the most easily replaced classes in the game. They are Valkyries with the gimmick of being more squishy, but having ranged attack for 50-70% ATK and magical damage from skill activation. Both Rika and Rita unlike MF will most likely never get into your main team, but they will be irreplecable flex picks. Having Nanaly/Spica/Bashita? You should still consider grabing even maxcost Rita. Having Clissa + Sybilla + Cellia? You should still consider getting Rika. There are your main/blind team members (HAT, soldier, witch, mage etc.), and MF isn't one of the core, and your flex units with very specific set of skills (like Solano, or classes like monk, shaman, dancer etc.) that you use as your trump card even over your black units and MF isn't one of these either. Maxcost/minskill Charlotte is IMO not raising, neither early as the core of your HAT, nor as your flex unit later, and if you need some well rounded units I'm sure everyone got few of really useful units recently (revivals+gold rush + plat from the gold rush) that will be better for a blind runs.